1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for compiling and executing an application with virtualization in a heterogeneous system integrating Central Processing Unit (CPU) and Graphic Processing Unit (GPU), and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for compiling and executing the application by compiling a GPU source code of the application into a GPU virtual instruction in a source code compiling process and translating the compiled GPU virtual instruction into a GPU machine code in a file execution process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in GPU technology are bringing a number of changes to computing environments. More specifically, conventionally a GPU is a device designed for graphics processing and it has been dealt with as an auxiliary part for mitigating overload of the CPU, as the main part of a computer, when there is little use of graphic content. However, with the widespread popularization of High Definition (HD) video and games, and now even 3-Dimensional (3D) content, the role of the GPU is increasing. That is, the GPU has recently been spotlighted as a unit responsible for processing large volume of operations in place of CPU as well as graphics processing. Accordingly, as the role of GPU is expanded, there is a growing need to improve the utilization efficiency of the GPU.